


Cold Nights

by Bluekit



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys Kissing, Confessions, Fluff, Hinata and Kageyama are mentioned briefly, I don't know anything about kissing but I tried, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 06:42:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8152666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluekit/pseuds/Bluekit
Summary: Yamaguchi is cold and doesn't want to sleep alone. The only solution is to join Tsukishima in bed, right?





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first fic for Haikyuu!! and I'm a bit nervous about posting it. I hope you enjoy! :)  
> Disclaimer: I don't own Haikyuu!! or any of its characters.  
> P.S: Happy birthday to my main husbando, Tsukishima Kei!!!

Tsukishima had long fallen asleep before Yamaguchi did. Or, rather, that’s what Yamaguchi thought. The freckled boy stared up at the ceiling of Tsukishima’s room, unable to sleep. He rolled onto his side and huffed before pulling his blanket tighter around himself. He turned to his other side and loudly sighed. Why couldn’t he sleep? Generally whenever he slept over at Tsukishima’s, he was the first of the two to pass out. 

“What are you making all that noise for?” Tsukishima’s voice cut through the silence.

Yamaguchi abruptly sat up, startled. “I thought you were asleep, Tsukki?”

“Not with you tossing and turning like that,” came Tsukishima’s reply. 

“Sorry, Tsukki.” Yamaguchi flopped back down on the futon. “I can’t sleep.”

Tsukishima hummed in response. There was a rustle of sheets before the room went quiet again. Yamaguchi looked over at Tsukishima’s form on the bed. He had his back turned to Yamaguchi so Yamaguchi couldn’t tell if he had gone back to sleep or not. He rolled over onto his back and pulled his blanket up to his nose. It was cold in Tsukishima’s room especially cold on the floor; he’d rather be snuggled in a nice, warm bed. Perhaps snuggled next up to someone else… Yamaguchi shook his head and quietly sighed to himself.

Taking a deep breath in, Yamaguchi sat up again. “Hey…Tsukki.”

“Yeah?” Tsukishima’s voice was low.

“Can I, uh, can I sleep with you tonight?” Yamaguchi’s face went bright red and he hid it behind his hands despite no one being able to see it because of the dark room. “It’s cold and…”

Tsukishima simply clicked his tongue, rolling over to face Yamaguchi and motioned towards the empty spot next to him. Yamaguchi made his way onto Tsukishima’s bed and laid down facing him. Tsukishima pulled the covers over the two of them. Yamaguchi noticed Tsukishima still had his glasses on, but decided not to comment on it.

“Warm?” Tsukishima asked. Ducking his head down in embarrassment, Yamaguchi nodded. Eyes scanning over Yamaguchi’s face, Tsukishima sighed. “Why are you acting so weird?”

Why was he acting so weird? Yamaguchi wanted to laugh- not the happy kind of laughter, but the nervous kind. He was sharing a bed with his best friend- nothing weird about that. Best friends do that kind of stuff of the time; however, Yamaguchi had a crush on Tsukishima. It was obvious to everyone but Tsukishima and Yamaguchi. Sharing a bed with your best friend who’s also your crush proved to be extremely nerve-wrecking for the freckled boy. 

Yamaguchi didn’t even know why he asked to sleep with Tsukishima. He was cold sleeping on the futon and the words had come out of his mouth before he could stop them. Tsukishima and Yamaguchi have shared a bed in the past during sleepovers when they were younger so it shouldn’t feel like a big deal to him. Yamaguchi would become scared or wake up from a bad dream and crawl into bed with Tsukishima without a word. But, as they grew older, it was something they stopped doing.

“I’m not acting weird,” Yamaguchi mumbled. 

Tsukishima clicked his tongue. “Then look at me, Yamaguchi.”

Yamaguchi raised his eyes to meet Tsukishima’s. Tsukishima’s eyes were intently trained on him and Yamaguchi immediately looked away. Curling up next to Tsukishima, he mumbled something about still being a bit cold. 

Raising an eyebrow, Tsukishima wrapped Yamaguchi in his arms and curled the blanket around them tighter. “Better?”

Yamaguchi nearly squeaked in surprise and his face turned a bright shade of red. “Y-you don’t have to do that, Tsukki.”

Tsukishima said nothing in return. He simply held Yamaguchi to his chest and rested his chin on top of the shorter boy’s head. Yamaguchi tentatively laid his head on Tsukishima’s chest and tried to calm his breathing. Tsukishima’s fingers wandered into Yamaguchi’s hair and softly tugged the strands.

“Suga mentioned the other day that you have a crush on me,” Tsukishima said casually as if he was talking about volleyball or something else of less importance.

This time Yamaguchi did squeak and hid his face in Tsukishima’s chest. He nearly stopped breathing and stiffened in Tsukishima’s arms. The moments dragged on as neither of them spoke. Yamaguchi’s hands clenched the front of his own shirt and he did not have the courage to pull away from Tsukishima. What else could he do but hide? 

“Suga said that?” Yamaguchi’s voice trembled and he frowned. He hadn’t told anyone of his crush- not his parents, his teammates, absolutely no one. 

Tsukishima paused. “He didn’t say those exact words. He mentioned there was a chance you had a crush on me based on the way you act around me.”

Yamaguchi let out the breath he was holding in. “Is it that obvious?” 

“Apparently.” Tsukishima let out a snort. “And by your reaction, it’s pretty easy to tell.” 

“Oh.” Yamaguchi’s face fell. The knuckles clutching his shirt turned white. By the way Tsukishima sounded, it seemed he didn’t return Yamaguchi’s feelings. His heart sank to his stomach even though he had prepared himself for rejection when he had first realized his feelings.

With much difficulty, Yamaguchi gathered up his courage and tried to pull away from Tsukishima; however, Tsukishima’s arms tightened around Yamaguchi and held him in place. Yamaguchi squirmed, but Tsukishima refused to let him go.

“Tsukki?” Yamaguchi finally raised his eyes to properly look Tsukishima in the eye.

“Why haven’t you asked whether I feel the same about you or not?” Tsukishima stared him directly in the eye. 

“B-because it’s obvious that you don’t-“ Yamaguchi was cut off by Tsukishima’s lips. Tsukishima pressed his lips on Yamaguchi’s and cradled the back of the short boy’s head with one hand. Their teeth knocked together at first, but after a few sloppy kisses, Tsukishima seemed to have it down. 

Yamaguchi’s eyes widened and he stayed still for a moment before relaxing into Tsukishima’s touch. “Tsukki?” he whispered when the blonde finally pulled away. 

“I’m not good with these types of things,” Tsukishima said. His cheeks were tinted pink. “I do like you back so don’t go making assumptions.” Yamaguchi’s mouth twisted into a wide smile and he pulled Tsukishima’s face back to his. They lingered a second before Tsukishima slowly pressed his lips to Yamaguchi’s once more. Yamaguchi kissed him back this time and grabbed onto the taller boy’s shoulder with one hand. The other hand wrapped itself around Tsukishima’s neck. 

Tsukishima rolled over so Yamaguchi was underneath him and kissed him harder. Tsukishima’s glasses slipped further down on his nose and Yamaguchi pushed them back into place, giggling against Tsukishima’s lips. Yamaguchi’s lips were soft and slid smoothly against Tsukishima’s. Yamaguchi’s hands wandered to Tsukishima’s back and he trailed his fingertips over Tsukishima’s spine. Tsukishima hummed in approval and began sucking Yamaguchi’s bottom lip. Yamaguchi closed his eyes and continued to run his fingers along Tsukishima’s back.

Tsukishima let go of Yamaguchi’s lip to catch his breath. Both of them were panting now. “Where’d you learn to do that?” Yamaguchi asked in between gulps of air. 

“I’ve caught Hinata and Kageyama make outing in the club room one too many times,” Tsukishima said and clicked his tongue. He dipped his head back down to continue kissing Yamaguchi. One his hands slid into Yamaguchi’s hair and he pulled Yamaguchi’s head back a little. He trailed kisses from the shorter boy’s jaw to the curve of his neck and began to suck on the spot lightly. Yamaguchi shuddered and arched his back. 

“Feels good?” Tsukishima said with a smirk. All Yamaguchi could do was nod. When Tsukishima sucked particularly hard on one spot, Yamaguchi let out a small moan. He slapped his hands over his mouth, surprised that such a sound could come out of his mouth, while Tsukishima smirked against his skin.

“Tsukki,” Yamaguchi whined and pulled Tsukishima’s face back up to his. Tsukishima’s lips hovered over Yamaguchi’s, his tongue swiping over the shorter boy’s bottom lip. 

They continued kissing for quite some time, running their hands over each other’s bodies, only stopping when they need to catch their breath, until Yamaguchi’s eyes began to droop and his movements ceased. Tsukishima rolled back onto his side, his arms hurting from having to prop himself up so he didn’t smoother Yamaguchi, pulling Yamaguchi with him. 

“Tired?” he asked. Taking his glasses off, he reached over Yamaguchi to set them on the nightstand next to his bed.

“Yeah,” Yamaguchi said in a sleepy voice. He tucked himself into Tsukishima’s side and pressed his face into the crook of Tsukishima’s neck. His breath tickled the taller boy’s neck. 

Tsukishima rested his chin upon Yamaguchi’s head, his arms wrapped securely around Yamaguchi. “I can’t imagine why you’re so exhausted.” He smirked into the shorter boy’s hair.

Too tired to fully comprehend the meaning behind Tsukishima’s word, Yamaguchi simply hummed and closed his eyes. “Does this mean we’re-?” 

“If you want.”

“Yeah, I do. I mean, if you want to, too.”

“Yeah.” 

A silence fell over them and Tsukishima let his eyes close, too. Holding Yamaguchi as close to him as he possibly could, he soon fell asleep. 

-

The following week, instead of Kageyama and Hinata being the ones caught making out in the club room for god knows how many times, the roles were reversed and the two first years walked in on Tsukishima and Yamaguchi making out instead. 

Needless to say, Hinata and Kageyama both bolted out of the room before Tsukishima could strangle them, screaming “Finally!” as they ran back to the gym.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! :D I hope you liked it.


End file.
